Nina Linhart
Nina Linhart (born on April 18, 1995) is a professional dancer. Nina appeared in three episodes of Dance Moms. Dances Solos You've Got Possibilities - jazz - 2006 * 1st overall mini solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall junior solo - Dance Educators of America Nationals in New York City, New York * 5th overall junior solo - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Show Off - jazz - 2007 * 1st overall diva 9-12 open solo - Access Broadway in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall junior solo - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Let Me Entertain You - jazz - 2008 * did not place - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * did not place - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Bonjour Paris! - jazz - 2010 * 1st overall teen solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Accentuate the Positive - jazz - 2011 * did not place - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * entered in title competition - Dance Educators of America Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Black Swan Variation - classical - 2011 Roxanne - jazz - 2012 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * did not place - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Fever - jazz - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall senior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall senior solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 8th overall advanced senior solo - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Skyfall - lyrical - 2013 * 1st overall senior solo - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Duets Trios Groups Addicted to Love - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Katie Genre, Olivia Ice, Brittany Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Elizabeth Rohm, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2012 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall senior line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Journey to the Altar - lyrical (with Elissa Berardi, John Fiumara, Katie Genre, Olivia Ice, Malena Maust, Brittany Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2012 * 1st overall senior line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall senior large group - West Coast Dance Explosion in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall senior line, 3rd senior contemporary - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall senior line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Land Unforgiving - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, Auriel Welty, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2012 Piano Man - tap (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nick Dobbs, John Fiumara, Katie Genre, Maddie Genre, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Brittany Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2012 * 1st overall teen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall teen extended line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The Last Kiss - lyrical (with John Fiumara, Brittany Pent, Stephanie Pittman, and Elizabeth Rohm) - 2012 * JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Unzipped - specialty (with Payton Ackerman, John Fiumara, Malena Maust, Brittany Pent, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2012 Workin' Day and Night - tap (with Elissa Berardi, John Fiumara, Brittany Pent, and Stephanie Pittman) - 2012 Dance Titles * Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2008 * National Senior Miss Sheer Talent 2013 Gallery Nina Linhart Instagram 5ad8596a245b11e2a63622000a1d0343 7.jpg 554670-Screen Shot 2016-07-15 at 2.42.12 PM.w1024.png External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *ask.fm Category:Choreographers Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Female Grown-Ups Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:ALDC alumni